An aneurysm clip of this type is known e.g. from DE 10 2004 016 859 A1 or DE 10 2009 003 273 A1.
The aneurysm clip known from DE 10 2004 016 859 A1 comprises two rotatably connected clip parts, one of which, the first clip part, is fitted into a rotary receptacle of the other, second clip part and secured therein by a small guiding plate. Each rotary receptacle of the two clip parts has two pivot bearing sections which are disposed opposite to each other with respect to the axis of rotation and in which the respective other clip part is pivoted. However, each pivot bearing section only extends over an angle range of approximately 75°. The small guiding plate is welded to the second clip part after fitting together the two clip parts, thereby preventing detachment of the two clip parts in a direction opposite to the fitting direction. However, welding of the small guiding plate requires complex assembly, during which the welded plate is subsequently machined in order to prevent formation of burrs. A leg spring is finally arranged in a central opening of the two clip parts, the spring legs of which are welded to the two clip parts.
The aneurysm clip known from DE 10 2009 003 273 A1 comprises two clip parts which are connected to each other via a push-fit rotary lock and are pivoted. Each of the two clip parts has two pivot bearing sections which are disposed opposite to each other with respect to the axis of rotation, and in which the respective other clip part is pivoted. However, each pivot bearing section only extends over an angle range of less than 30°. A leg spring is disposed in a central opening of the two clip parts, the spring legs of which are welded to the two clip parts.
In contrast thereto, it is the object of the present invention to reduce the production cost and assembly work for a surgical clip of the above-mentioned type and also to further improve the pivot bearing of the two clip parts.